


Observations Of A Droid

by Loloebee



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meddling K-2SO, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloebee/pseuds/Loloebee
Summary: "His obscure behavior seems to coincide with the absence of Sergeant Jyn Erso, who is currently on her scheduled solo reconnaissance mission to Endor. Her departure has seen a significant decrease in moral in both Captain Andor and the Rogue One team."OrThe one where K-2SO takes matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Rebelcaptain fic, so I apologise for the mess it is.

\----  
**\--KX unit K-2SO--**  
|Data Entry K-0251|

Captain Cassian Andor continues show signs of increased agitation and restlessness. His inability to focus has seen a 60% decrease in productivity and a 30% increase in technical errors. Further more his continued agitation has seen a 20% spike in the stress levels of his fellow Rogue One team. 

His obscure behavior seems to coincide with the absence of Sergeant Jyn Erso, who is currently on her scheduled solo reconnaissance mission to Endor. Her departure has seen a significant decrease in moral, in both Captain Andor and the Rogue One team. 

My observations have lead me to the conclusion that the absence of Sergeant Erso has too great an impact on Captain Andor, both mentally and physically.

As it is my primary objective to serve Captain Andor, I can no longer allow this distraction to continue and therefore I must intervene immediately.

**|End Data Entry K-0251|**  
\----

Jyn Erso returned from her mission two days ahead of schedule. She was already in Command, debriefing Draven and Mothma when Cassian arrived with Kay-Tu in tow. He looked her over discreetly, checking for injuries before he took his usual seat on the other side of the room. He nodded a greeting to Bodhi and Baze who were chatting quietly with their heads bowed together. 

Jyn looked up briefly, a small tug of a smile on her lips as she noticed Cassians arrival, then continued her debrief. 

“It’s as we expected; it is not a mere outpost on the Forest Moon of Endor. The Imperials have razed several of the indigenous villages to make way for what ever they are building. I saw several high capacity generators being installed, which leads me to believe its some sort of shield generator.”

The room fell silent and Draven looked to Mothma, his brows pulled together in concern. “Did you see what the shield might be for?”

“No.” Jyn let out a frustrated sigh. “What ever it is, it was too heavily guarded on the other side of the moon for me to even get close.” 

There was another shared look between Draven and Mothma before the older woman gave a curt nod to her General. The man cleared his throat and straightened in his chair. “In light of these recent findings, we have agreed our best course of action it so send Sergeant Erso back to Endor to gather more Intel.” 

The room filled with quiet whispers and Jyn ventured a look to Cassian, whose lips were pursed tightly together as he looked up to his droid. Kay-Tu, who had been unusually silent during the debrief, suddenly sprung to life.

“My calculations for Sergeant Erso’s success, greatly decreases with the continued gestation of her fetus.” 

Several things happened at once;

Cassian, who was sipping from a cup of caf, spat the liquid across the com screen and began chocking as he spoke fervently in Festian. 

Jyn meanwhile, had gone utterly still in her chair, her eyes wide in panic as she looked between Cassian and Kay-Tu.

Bodhi however, let out a sudden loud whoop and proceeded to hold his hand out to Baze, who grumbled to himself as he pulled a handful of credits from his jacket and slapped them in Bodhi's hand. 

Cassian managed to clear his throat and had started to clean up his spilt caf as he sent a death glare to Kay-Tu. "Kay tends to say what ever comes to his circuits." Cassian assured, and then glanced pleadingly to Jyn to dispute the claim.

The whole room had gone quiet. Mon Mothma had dipped her head in an attempt to hide her smile and Draven was simply shaking his head. Other pilots and officers shifted uncomfortably, debating whether or not they should leave.

Jyn looked around the room, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the words. “I- I can't be sure. I'm yet to do a test to confirm."

Cassians face paled and he stumbled to find his seat before he passed out on the floor and the room around him burst into excited chatter. Jyn and Cassians close friendship was known around the base, but they had never confirmed a relationship and they were strictly professional around everyone else. 

Kay-Tu spun quickly towards Jyn. "Wait, you are actually pregnant?"

Her face turned murderous. "What do you mean? You just told everyone I was!"

"Yes, but I made it up to get you out of solo missions." Kay-Tu said, as if it was a totally reasonable explanation.

Cassian just shook his head; it was all he was able to manage. "Why would you do that Kay?" He whispered.

"I have collected extensive data that suggests that Sergeant Erso’s absence has an extraordinary affect on you. Your quality of work declines exponentially every time Sergeant Erso is off planet."

Somewhere behind Cassian, and loud snort sounded and he turned to see Bodhi quickly hide his smile behind his hand and straighten up. 

"Kay, do you have any idea what you have done?" Jyn hissed.

"Wait," Draven started. "Let me get this straight. K-2SO made up a false rumor about Sergeant Erso being pregnant to get her out of solo missions, only for Sergeant Erso to actually be pregnant?" The man face was a mask of seriousness.

"Maybe!" Jyn said cried and she stood up quickly and made her way over to where Cassian sat, still pale and unmoving. 

"I hadn't planned to tell anyone until I was sure." She said, more to Cassian then to the dozen other people who currently stood around the room in a mixture of shock and amusement. 

"Perhaps we could talk about this in private." Jyn gently grabbed Cassians hand and pulled him to his feet. But before she could lead him from the room, he grabbed onto her shoulders and spun her back to him.

"I'm going to be a Papa?" He breathed with such hopefulness, than Jyn felt a thrill run through her. His hands slid up her shoulders and cupped her neck and she nodded quickly, fully aware of the dozen eyes locked onto them. 

But before she could try to lead him from room again, Cassian grabbed Jyn up and spun her around in a circle with an excited cry. When he finally set her down, he pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers.  
I few Rebels wolf whistled and whooped until Draven ordered them to quite down and then he called the meeting back to order. “Perhaps you two should take some time to sort yourselves out.”  


They didn’t need to be told twice. Jyn slipped her hand into Cassians, giving it a reassuring squeeze and then lead him from the room.  
As they walked hand in hand out of Command they heard Draven address the room. “Right, well it looks like we will need someone else to volunteer for the solo mission to Endor.”


End file.
